


Finding Home?

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Set in season 3 after the wicked witch is defeated. Emma decides its best for her and Henry to live in New York and moves back taking Hook along with them.  This use to be a series but I decided to post it as stories with chapters.  chapter 9 is where it starts new if you have already read before.





	1. Would it make a difference if I told you I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Henry's memories were never returned and Hook and Emma Never go through the portal

“You can’t be serious?!” Killian asks as he lightly shoves Emma into the room slamming the door shut behind them.  
“You have got to be kidding me” she retorts back “you’re still upset about this?”  
“Of course! You plan to pack up your lad and run away back to New York.” He says moving across the room to her.  
“I’m not running away. I’m...” she is cut off by him  
“You’re what then if that’s not running away?”  
“I’m doing what’s best!” she yells at him  
“How?! By not telling anyone. By leaving your family behind. By not letting Henry know who he really is and where he is really from!” he yells back  
“Why do you even care what I do?!” she yells getting in his face  
Shaking his head he takes a step back. Then growling he closes the space he just put between them slamming his lips to hers, his arms going around her back while hers instantly go around his neck. Tongue running across her bottom lip and sliding in, she moans a little pushing her body flush against his. He walks them backwards until she’s bumping the dresser at the wall. He lifts her up onto it legs automatically going around his waist pulling him even closer. He moves lips to her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh enticing a gasps from Emma as she slides a hand through his hair nails scratching as she goes. She lets out a moan as he slides his hips down against hers creating that wonderful friction. He moves a hand to her hair as hers go down to his belt.  
“wait” he pants out of breath” no I’m not doing this”  
“Are you serious!?” She asks trying to pull him back to her  
“I’m not doing this…not like this”  
“WHAT!” she breathes out in disbelief “haven’t you been wanting this? Since …what the damn bean stock?”  
“No...Not like this...not this….I’ve just… I’ve just wanted you!” He says sadly shaking his head “I’ve just wanted you, to be with you, spend time with you. To have you see that I could be a good person, a good person for you….” he trails offs sitting down on the bed. “And now that I know what that’s like you’re leaving. You’re angry and you’ll just end up regretting it and I don’t want to have that one night and have you gone and hating me for what we did.” She sighs at how dejected he looks.  
“Killian I…” she starts as she sits down beside him. “I just need time right now. I will miss everyone, but Henry is and will always be my main concern and right now need to do what’s best for him. In New York he was happy, doing great in school, he had friends and it was wonderful seeing him happy.” She looks at him with tears in her eyes pulling his face in her direction. “I would never ever regret anything with you” she says barley auditable as the tears slide down her face. He sighs putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her towards him, brushing his lips across hers slowly moving to her cheeks, nose, and forehead before landing back to her lips drawing her in to a slow soft kiss. She melts into it moving to lay back on the bed pulling him down with her.  
“I’m not angry with you and I won’t regret this...I promise. I just need you right now” she says laying kisses across his jaw. "Ok" “he breathes out, not being able to deny her anything moving lips down her neck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awakes sometime later to Killian’s arm around her waist.  
“Mmmm” he hums nuzzling her hair and neck  
“You know I haven’t changed my mind I’m still going back” she says feeling his stop still behind her  
Sighing he sits up pulling away from her. She sits up holding the sheet to her and turns to look at him, seeing him facing the other direction. She sighs reaching up to put her hand on him  
“Right, so this really didn’t mean anything”  
“Killian…”  
“Would it make any difference if I told you that I love you?”  
“Don’t do this….don’t make this harder” she says turning completely to face him.  
“Me make this harder. This is all you….” He shakes his head getting out of the bed to pull on his pants and shirt. He turns to her” you know for someone who is so worried about people leaving her, you do an awful lot of running away yourself.” He sighs running his hand through his hair. “You eventually have to let someone in, not everyone is going to hurt you. You can have love, you can have that if you’d just give it a chance” he turns away from her putting his shirt on  
“If you love me so much than come with me.” She stands from the bed wrapping the sheet around her  
“What?” He turns asking in disbelief  
“Come to new York to live with us”  
“You’d want that?” He asks walking towards  
“I would. You bring out things in me that I’m sure I’ve never felt before and I think...I...I think...I need you.” She says wrapping her arms around his shoulders laying her head on his chest.  
He sighs arms around her back laying a kiss to the top of her head.  
“Anything for you love”


	2. We just got you back after losing you a second time....

Emma paces a little on the sidewalk before going into the building where her parents lived. She stops in front of their door, she shakes herself and breathes out before walking in.  
“Hey” she says sliding off her jacket  
“Emma is everything ok?” Snow asks rushing to her. “You sounded worried on the phone. Where’s Henry? Is he ok?”  
“Everything is fine, Henry is ok. He’s down at the docks with Killian”  
David scoffs. Emma turns to him  
“I can’t believe you are still sore about him wanting to spend time with Killian” she laughs a little  
“Ok so what did you need to talk to us about?” Snow asks getting some cups down from the cabinet  
“I….I just wanted…” Emma stutters out. Taking a breath she continues “Henry and I are going back to New York this weekend” she rushed out the last part  
“To…get the rest… of your stuff” Snow ask hopefully  
Emma sighs shaking her head and sitting down on one of the kitchen stools  
“No, to stay”  
“WHAT!?” Snow and David both yell at the same time.  
“Emma you can’t” Snow shakes her head  
“I am” Emma says looking down  
“But Henry...” Snow starts  
“Henry still thinks that’s where we live, in his mind when my case was done we were going back home. Which to him is New York”  
“Emma your family is here” David speaks up  
“I know and I’m going to miss you all but Henry comes first”  
“We just got you back after losing you a second time” David says putting his hand on Emma’s shoulder  
“I don’t know what to say Emma, I can’t believe you would do this” snow says close to tears  
“I’m sorry but it’s the right things to do right now. I’ll visit…I will…I just need time now.”  
“If you think that’s what’s best…..” David says  
“David! Are you really going to give upon her” Snow stammers in disbelief  
“I’m doing what a parent should. I’m supporting her. I may not agree with her but I’m going to supports her” he says walking towards Snow  
“I can’t believe this…you are just going to leave us behind” Snow sighs out  
“Mom” Emma says  
“What about Hook? Are you going to leave him behind as well after everything the two of you have been through? What do you think hes going to say?” Snow asks in a last ditch effort to guilt Emma to stay  
“We’ve already discussed it….”  
“You talked to Hook about this before us?!” David cuts her off  
“That is not the problem right now David” Snow says putting her hand on his chest  
“As I was saying we have already talked it over, he wasn’t happy but it doesn’t matter” Emma says standing up  
“Emma I wouldn’t think you would disregard his feelings just like that, he cares a whole lot about you and I know you have to feel something towards him.” Snow say walking in her direction  
“I know he does and I care about him too…that’s why he is coming with us” Emma says a bit sheepishly  
“Don’t you think living with him is moving a little too fast “Snow asks out in disbelief  
“Whether I bring him with me or not, hes going to end up finding me anyway” Emma leans against the counter “he always does” Emma says smiling to herself  
“Emma you just lost Neal for a third time, and losing you true love is so hard” Snow says moving to her  
“Whoa, Neal was not my truelove. We never got back together and were never going to. “Emma responds putting her hands up  
“But you were so happy after Neverland when Neal came back with us”  
“Yea well Neal wasn’t the only person to comeback with us, but I’m not surprised you didn’t notice, Neal was always the perfect man in your eyes.” Emma says shaking her head  
“Hook” Snow snips out turning to David  
“If shes happy, I’m not going to complain who the reason for that is” David says pushing away from the sink walking over to them “there’s a lot more to him than most know, he is trying so hard to be a better person and he is doing it all for Emma”  
“I can’t believe this…” Snow say turning away from them  
“ it scared the hell out of me at first, the feelings that were brought up with him around but this living with him being a family with him is what’s making me happy” Emma says  
“Have you told Henry?” Snow asks  
“Yes, we talked about it this morning and Killian took him out sailing to discuss it with him himself”  
“And hes ok with this?” Snow ask turning to Emma  
“yea, he wanted to talk with Killian he said to get to know him more, he understands that’s what makes me happy, and that’s all we want for each other to be happy. That’s also why I have to go back to New York, that’s where Henry is happy. Maybe one day if his memories ever return we can live here again but not just yet.” Emma says holding back tears  
“Oh Emma I’m so sorry “Snow says hugging her David joining in on the hug “it’s just we are going to miss you so much, and henry. Even Hook a little, he has become a familiar face around here”  
“Ok come on I’m supposed to meet Henry and Killian at Granny’s in about 15 min. join us”


	3. Are you the reason mom turned down Walsh?

Killian and Henry have been sitting in the boat they actually borrowed from Leroy this time, out on the water for over half an hour now. Neither speaking a word to nor look at the other until Killian finally speaks up.  
“So I’m assuming your mum already spoke to you about the plans of going back home to New York…..”  
“Yea and about you coming to live with us.”  
“And how do you feel about that?”  
“Not sure yet” Henry says finally looking over at Killian. “But I know that’s not going to change the fact that you are coming back with us” Killian sucks in a breath and ducks his head a bit  
“Ok, are you ok with that?” Killian asks looking at Henry  
“Not really”  
“Oh”  
“It’s not that I don’t like you…I do. You’re pretty awesome, and you have been really good to me since we have been here but I think I’ll just need time to get used to it, it’s always just been mom and me. But shes happy around you.”  
“You think so?”  
“Oh yea, she is. Even more so than when she was dating Walsh I think”  
“Well that’s a I want is for you and your mother to be happy”  
“Were you the one at our door that one morning a couple of days before we came here?”  
“Yes” Killian says shaking his head “I had finally found her, took me awhile but I did” Henry sucks in a breath  
“Are you the reason mom turned down Walsh?”  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Well she was perfectly happy with him, then you showed up and two days later shes turning down his proposal. I also can tell that I’m not being told everything truthfully. Mom thinks of me as still a kid and too young to understand things, but I’m old enough to understand and to know that it seems you two are much closer than you all have been letting on.  
"Oh and why would you say that?" Killian asks  
"I'm also old enough to know what hickeys are and what that means when mom came back with one after spending the afternoon with you.” Killian lets out a small laugh at that  
“It’s complicated” Killian says  
“So are you the reason shes not with him anymore?”  
“yes” Killian responds figuring that’s a better answer to tell him than the truth right now “and I’m sorry, its obvious you liked him and I don’t want you to feel any ill against me for that, I truly am sorry but..”  
“No its ok” Henry cuts him off “it really is, I can see you care about my mom”  
“Aye I do and for you to” Killian says looking off. They sit in silence for a few minuets  
“Do you love her?” Killian’s head shoot up and in Henrys direction  
“Yes” Killian responds figuring there isn’t any reason to lie to the lad  
“Does she love you?” Henry asks. Killian lets out a deep breath  
“I don’t think shes quite there yet, I think she can. She just….has some blocks to work out herself.”  
“But you’re not going to leave her are you….if she takes to long?”  
“Never”  
“Good”  
“We better head back, were supposed to meet your mum at Granny’s”  
“Ok and Killian thank you, for everything talking with me about my dad and being there for my mom”  
“Anytime”


	4. Care to yell at me some more?

Emma and Killian sat having Lunch with her parents in their loft. Henry was spending time with Regina under the pretense of learning how to shoot a bow with robin. They were leaving for New York this afternoon and it was still a sore subject. Everyone sat in silence as they ate until Snow speaks up  
“Are you sure you have to do this Emma?”  
“Mom, we have been over this and I though you understood?”  
“I do but that doesn’t mean I’m ok with it. Hook did you even try to stop her?”  
“Oh I did but I’m sure you know your daughter enough to know that once her mind is made up no one is changing it.” Killian says glancing over at Emma  
“Of course you would say that you are the one who wins in the end and doesn’t have to lose her” dad yells standing from the table.  
“DAD! You’re taking this out on him and I thought we discussed that”  
“Its fine…I can see where you’d be upset, mate”  
“Don’t mate me”  
“I figure you would think that it’s a good thing for someone to go with her”  
“I would if it weren’t a useless pirate” David spat the last word setting off an argument between David and Killian as Emma tried to calm the situation down. Snow puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder drawing her attention away from the scene which has now come down to David hurling insults at Killian who seems to be trying to stop the situation by not responding and letting David get it all out.  
“Emma you can stop this if you would just stay”  
“Mom…”  
“Emma this is your fault” snow gasps and covers her mouth as soon a she realizes what she said  
“I can’t believe this…I just wanted a nice lunch before we left……” Emma says and turns and leaves out the front door slamming it as she goes. David stops yelling at Killian and they turn to the sound.  
“I didn’t mean to say what I said” Snow say in tears  
“I’ll got talk with her…” Killian says heading for the door  
“Emma….love” Killian says as he steps out into the hallway finding Emma leaning against the wall, head back, eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. “Look at me” he says putting a hand on her cheek. She complies sighing and laying her hand over his leaning into his touch. “Swan you need to relax, in their eyes this may very well be the last time they see you and they just got you back”  
“I told them I would visit” she says putting her hands around his waist as he leans his arms on the wall, on either side of her head, touching his forehead to hers before pulling his head back and telling her  
“With everything that goes on in this town you never know what’s going to happen and any day could be your last moment and your last chance and they are going to miss you.” He says moving to put his arms around her waist and pull her close.  
“I know I just want to leave on a happy moment” she responds laying her head on his chest her hands gripping his jacket.  
“I know and you will, they are just a little hurt right now but they love you no matter what” he tells her putting a soft quick kiss to her lips, she follows back with her own, he leans in to her lips again lingering a little longer until hers part allowing him to take her bottom lip between his tugging softly. She responds by grabbing his face with bother hands pulling him back to her when he goes to pull away. He lets out a groan when one of her hands slide in to his hair, biting his bottom lip, and sliding her tongue along his when his lips part in a gasp. He backs her back against the wall laying his body flush against hers, his hook going to her hip and his hand siding along her jaw and in to her hair. He tilts his head deepening the kiss causing quiet little moans and gasps to escape her mouth in between working against his.  
“Listen Emma I want to apl…” David stops mid-sentence as he steps out into the hallway to see his daughter completely engulfed in the pirate. They didn’t seem to notice him until he yelled out “hey!” when Killian slides his hook up her side dragging her shirt with it. They jumped apart working to catch their breath.  
“Sorry” Emma says sheepishly ducking her head a little and smiling at Killian who winks at her  
“Your mother and I want to talk to you and apologize”  
“Why don’t you go talk with your parents and I’ll go retrieve the lad and take him back to Granny’s to make sure he has everything ready” Killian says kissing her on the cheek  
“Ok” Emma says heading inside as Killian turns to leave  
“You go on in Emma I’ll be in in a minute want to talk with the captain here.” David says patting killian on the shoulder to keep him from walking away.  
“Care to yell at me some more?” Killian asks with a tight lipped smile  
“No, and I’m sorry about that. I should have said anything I did in there. I’m just upset that Emma is leaving and you were right it does make me feel better that she won’t be alone anymore.”  
“Even if it is with a pirate?” Killian asks trying to make it into a joke but failing  
“I always thought my daughter would end up with a prince or something like that….”  
“But instead she ends up with a pirate….sorry”  
“Yea, but a pirate that cares for her more than prince or royal ever could and I’m happy about that”  
“You have to know I’d never hurt her in anyway, I just want her to be happy. I was willing to let her go when she told me she was going back. We fought about it and I wasn’t happy about it but when it came down to it I would have let her do whatever made her happy. I’m just glad her being happy included me coming along”  
“You would have gone after her eventually anyway wouldn’t you have?”  
“Yes” killian responds with a smile  
“alright I’m going to head back end we will meet you and Henry at Granny’s later to send you off” David says as he heads back inside while Killian makes his way down the stairs.  
David walks back in to see Emma and Snow hugging.  
“You guys ok now?” Emma asks David when she sees him  
“Yea were good. Everything ok here?”  
“Yea were are all good now” Snow says wiping away some tears  
They sit and talk for the remainder of the afternoon before they leave to meet Killian and henry at Granny’s to see them off.


	5. Oh you are having all of that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes Killian shopping for clothes

“Alright, come on lets go” Emma says to Killian grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the couch. He stands pulling her into him by her hips pressing lips to hers. Deepening the kiss when she puts her arms around his neck hands going in his hair. She pulls back with a sigh when she feels his hand going up her back under her shirt.  
“We’re never going to get to where were going if you keep that up”  
“mmm…don’t care…this is better” he mumbles against her ear the moving to pull on her bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on it lightly and she lets out a quiet moan. Tugging on her shirt pulling some of the buttons open exposing her bra he says  
“Much much better” raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. She puts a finger to his lips stopping him when he goes back in for her mouth.  
“No.no this can’t wait anymore. We have to get you new clothes” Emma says pulling out of his arms  
“Swan…it can wait” he say pulling her to him again. “Don’t need them…” he groans out kissing her neck and pulling her hips against his  
“You have to, Henry asked me why you always were those clothes the other day and now that we are back in New York” she laughs little while pushing him away buttoning her shirt back up.  
“Fine” he sighs dropping his shoulders and heading towards the door  
“Wait, let’s make you look a little less….this” she says gesturing her arms towards his body  
“What do you mean” he asks  
“Just lose some layers”  
“sure this isn’t just ruse to get me out of my clothes…” he say stepping close “cause all you had to do is ask”  
“Come on jacket and vest off.” He complies. “Ok untuck the shirt and lose the boot legs.”  
“Better?” he asks cocking an eyebrow at her. She steps forward buttoning up a few buttons.  
“Hmm…I thought you were trying to get my clothes off…” he says leaning close to her ear nipping at the lobe. She steps back taking in his form just in the leather pants and button down.  
“That will do, grab your coat and come on” she says picking up her keys and jacket. He complies grabbing her hand as they head out the door and down the hallway  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Swan is all this really necessary?” he ask eyeing all the clothes she piles in his arms directing him to the dressing room.  
“Go try them on, and come out and let me see” she say shoving him the door  
“Not going to help me?” he ask suggestively before she pulls the curtain closed on him. He tries on several things showing her and giving her this and that deciding what to keep and what not to. All things come to a halt when he comes out in a pair of dark snug fitting jeans, dark blue V-neck t-shirt and black dress vest topped off with a modern leather jacket he insisted on having.  
“Oh you are having all of that” she says eyeing him up and walking to him finger running over the collar of the jacket.  
“Hmm” she hums feeling the leather slide between her fingers. He leans down and captures her lips for a moment. She pulls out of it when she remembers they are in the middle of a store.  
“Here give me those tags and I’ll take all the other stuff to the front to pay” she says as he does and then turns to gather his coat, pants and shirt following her to the front. He slides an arm around her waist as everything is being rung up resting his chin on her shoulder and rubbing his nose against the spot behind her ear.  
“Stop” she shrugs him off laughing and moving to pay and then handing him some of the bags grabbing his arm and heading to the front door.  
“Come on we can drop this stuff off in the car then go grab some lunch. “Oh! Here forgot about this” she says putting a scarf around his neck. She steps back and takes a look at him in it and decides she made the right decision picking it up on her way to the counter.  
“We can grab some pizza from this place down the street” she says putting the bags in her yellow bug.  
“I’ve yet to try this pizza, although I have heard all about it from your lad.”  
“Its Henrys favorite” she says turning to walk down the street when he grabs her arm, pulling her to him sliding his arms around her waist holding her close and kissing her deeply. She responds with a muffled humph before melting into it running her tongue along with his, her arms circling his neck one hand messing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulls away licking his lips, humming in satisfaction and resting his forehead against hers.  
“Mmm what was that for?” she asks looking up into his eyes seeing them filled with happiness with lust rounding the edges  
“Just…for bringing me along with you.”  
“of course I told you, you needed new clothes” she laughs a little ducking her head hiding the blush on her cheeks knowing what her really meant.  
“Emma…” she looks up at the sound of her actual name “you know I meant with you to new York, for being able to be in your life and Henrys, I’m not sure where I would be right now had you left me behind”  
“I figure you would have sought me out eventually anyway” she laughs a bit leaning up to place a kiss on his lips  
“Hmm…probably” he mumbles against her lips  
“come on let’s get lunch it’s just a couple of blocks down the street we can walk” she says pulling back, her arm going around his waist and his resting over her shoulders pulling her close as they walk down the street.


	6. When did you get that?

They were walking across the lobby of her apartment building to the elevator hand in hand. They had just dropped Henry off at his friend Luke's house for the night and this would be the first night they have had to themselves in the two weeks they've been back in New York. Killian slides his arms around her waist holding her close and placing a kiss to the side of her head as they wait for the elevator. She responds by leaning in to him and sighing. She leans up and kisses him softly once they are in the elevator. He holds her close and leans his for head against hers and bends down to mirror her kiss. They pull away from each other panting when the ding alerts them they arrived to their floor. As soon as the door to their home is closed he has her up against it mouth devouring hers her hands buried in his hair. She wraps a leg around his wait trying to pull him closer.   
"I thought you wanted to take things slow,once we were back here?" he asks breathless as she nips kisses across his jaw.  
"I don't want to wait anymore" she pants out moving her hips over his getting the reaction she hoped for. "I can't its driving me crazy sharing a bed with you every night but getting nothing more than some snuggling and kisses from you. plus I'm not sure when we will have the place to our selves again."  
"All you had to do was saying something Swan. I would gladly give you anything you want for." he tells her lips close to her ear and he lets out a low growl pulling both her legs around his waist and carrying her to the couch sitting on it with her in his lap. She pushes his jacket off as he lays open mouth kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She gasps and rolls her hips down on his when he bites down on the junction of her shoulder. He pulls her shirt over her head after she finishes the buttons on his vest and both itmes join his jacket on the other end of the couch. Rolling her hip over his she leans in to work her mouth over his neck biting down and leaving a mark when he starts moving his hips with hers.   
"you know we are going to have to be more carful leaving those" He pants out "Henry knows what they indicate"  
"He is still my baby he should not know about that stuff yet" she laughs alittle. He goes to say something back but is interrupted when she rips the front of his shirt open buttons flying everywhere.  
"Swan I really liked that one" he laughs looking at her but shes not laughing or even smiling. she is just staring at his chest with her mouth sightly open.   
"when did you get that?" she ask. he knows immediately what she is talking about.   
"the missing year....listen Emma I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and I just needed something to try to fill the part of me that I felt was missing..." he is cut off with her lips on his. she leans back putting her handover the swan tattoo over his heart.   
"its perfect" she kisses him again


	7. Trying to connect

Killian makes his way down the sidewalk and into the lobby of the apartment building, nodding a hello at Mrs.Miller as she heads to the door with her dog, walking over to the elevator pushing the button to his and Emma's floor. He has become more accustomed to this realm's and its ways the past 5 months they have been in New York, running errands while Emma is at work and getting Henry to and from school. He has learned how the bus routes work and how to take a cab when need be although he tries to avoid the subways as much as possible only using them when absolutely necessary. He enters their apartment to be greeted with Emma sitting on the couch red eyes and dried tears on her cheeks staring down at the phone in her hand. He immediately drops the bags in his hands by the door and goes to Emma on the couch pulling her into his arms fearing the worst.  
"Whats happened? Did the school call has somthing happened with the lad?" He asks taking her phone from her hands putting it down on the table and taking her hands in his looking her in the eyes.  
"No, Henry is is fine...I just ....I tried to call my parents....." She tells him with a sad smile "and it said the number was non-existent. something must have happen to block the town again from the rest of the world...again"   
"you don't know that love, it could be anything" he tells her putting his arms around her pulling her to him.  
"I just I need to be sure..... I'm going to go there as soon as Henry gets home and i can let him know. You can handle him while I'm gone right?" she says tears starting to fill her eyes again.   
"Love, why don't you wait until the weekend and Henry can stay the night with a friends and I can go with you, its only one more days wait?"   
"yea OK guess that would be the smarter things to do." she tells him leaning her head on his shoulder.   
"it will be OK" he tells her leaning down to place a kiss on her lips leaning h is forehead against hers.  
Fridays comes around having them dropping Henry off at Luke's and driving her yellow bug once again towards storybrooke. once they arrive Emma's fears are confirmed there is a giant ice wall blocking the paths into town. and in that moment Emma is glad she waited and had Killian come along as her legs give out from her and she falls into his arms.

Each weekend for the next month they have the same routine dropped Henry off at a friends and head to storybrooke to see if there is any change and every time they are met with the same fate. Until the 5th trip they are met with nothing. No ice wall,no people no signs of the town just a strange wall of nothing that they cant seem to pass through. Only this time when Emma calls she is able to get through only to be told that she cant return....there was noway. Emma figures this is better that not knowing if they were OK. So she moves on and about as normal.....as normal as it can be with a 300 year old pirate in New York


	8. I didn't know I wanted this....until now

Henry was playing his video game while lounging on the couch. Killian was half watching with amusement and half trying to read a book but watching Henry getting annoyed and muttering and flinging his arms at the TV was winning out. Emma was out shopping and when she came home she did not expect to find her son and her pirate so engrossed in Henry's game. Killian's book long forgotten on the end table as he now sat next to Henry laying out commands. Him and Henry both so focused on the game they didn't even notice Emma was back until she slammed the front door shut. She smiled at her boys as they both jumped and turned to her.  
"Hi mom" Henry cherps out attention never leaving his game  
"All your homework done Henry?" Emma asks as she sets the shopping bags down  
"Yep all done"   
"Hello love" Killian says laying a kiss to her temple then moves to the counter to help Emma put everything away. But as he grabs for a bag to start taking things out Emma moves to grab the bag first pulling it away from him.  
"I've got this its fine go back to Henry" Emma says holding the bag on the counter near her.  
"Its fine Emma I can help I wasn't even really sure what was going on in that game" Killian says moving to take the bag from Emma, she pulls it back with him having a hold on it and it rips sending its contents to the ground a jar of pickles shattering in the process.  
"Killian I said to just leave it"   
"Its fine love..." he moves to pick up the broken pieces of the jar but gets distracted by a pink box sitting in the floor along with all the other contents of the destroyed bag. He picks it up standing and looking at her.  
"A pregnancy test." he reads out "Emma, are you pregnant?"  
"Listen we can deal with this later tonight after Henry has gone to bed." She tells him quietly taking the test from him.  
"Were you not going to tell me?" she can hear the hurt in his voice.  
"Killian we can discuss this later" she says kissing him and then moving to their bedroom to put the test away.  
Dinner passed by in a tense silence.   
"Can I finish my game from earlier?" Henry asks as Killian and Emma work to clear the table and do the dishes.  
"Yea thats fine" Emma tells him. After everything is finished they settle on the couch while Henry is in the floor totally engrossed in the game. They set in silence for a few moments before Killian puts his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side kissing her forehead.  
"I'm not mad you know" he tells her taking her hand in his. "just a a little anxious"  
"I should have told you, I'm just not use to having someone around who cares" Emma says quietly leaning completely on him tucking her legs underneath her.  
"I love you Swan you know that and I will be there for you through everything." he mumbles into her hair face nuzzling into it. She moves her hands to the side of his face pulling him down for a kiss.   
"Gross" they pull apart to see henry looking at them smiling.  
"Alright I think its time for bed kid" Emma tells him  
"Fine but hey Killian can you look over some of my work for me first?"  
"Sure" he says getting up and pulling Emma with him. He kisses her and tells her he will be to bed soon before heading to Henry's room.  
"Is everything OK with mom?" Henry asks after Killian finishes looking over Henry's work  
"Yea, shes fine just..had a long day"  
"Are you sure? Because you were both so quiet over dinner....you"re not fighting are you?" Henry asks looking at Killian with sadness "you're not leaving right?"  
"Henry I can assure you I'm not going anywhere ever, I love your mother and you and would never abandon either of you"  
"Good" Henry tells him with a hug and goodnight

When Killian enters the bedroom Emma is sitting on the bed already changed into a tank top and shorts the box sitting in front of her on the bed. He sits down on the bed and puts his arms around her chin on her shoulder.  
"you ready?" he asks. she sighs shaking her head yes  
"Ill be back in a minuet" grabbing the box and heading t the bathroom and he gets up to change into a pair of shorts for the night and lays back down on the bed. she comes back in a few minuets later setting her cellphone down on the nigh stand and laying down with him. wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.  
"how long until we know?"  
"three minuets. you know I never figured Id have anymore kids." she tells him running her fingers up and down his arm around her waist.  
" I don't see why not you are a great mother to Henry"  
"just never had the other half need, not until recently. what about you, did you ever want them?"  
"I always wanted a family....a big one....but 200 plus years alone you eventually lose that hope and deal with what you have."  
"you never tried to have a family with Milah?" he sighs shaking his head  
"she never wanted anymore children, said she would have felt guilty for leaving Bae behind"  
"I didn't know you wanted kids,I should have told you sooner as soon as I started having symptoms, I was just scared you know. it could still turn out to be negative....I just don't want you to get your hopes up just to be crushed"  
"Its fine Emma,if you're not I'm perfectly happy with you and your lad as my family" he gives a sad smile kissing her on her cheek  
"you know just because it might be negative this time dosn't mean thats it we can try again actually we can start right away"  
"you would want that?"  
"i would. i didn't know that until right now actually that i do but i do. i want a baby with you"  
"we'll need to talk to your lad either way this turns out." she was about to respond when the alarm on her phone went off telling them time was up. she gets up moving to the bathroom  
"here we g" she tells him and disappears in the other room. She come back into the bedroom leaning against the door from biting her bottom lip smiling test in hand.  
"WEll?" he ask sitting up  
"Positive" thats all she can get out before he is off the bed and over to her throwing his arms around her wist kissing her. the test dropped to the ground and forge=forgotten as he picks her up laying her down on the bed kissing her some more.  
"Killian we are already pregnant we don't have to start trying" she laughs as leans back to look at her  
"call it practice for next time"  
"next time, we haven't even had this one yet" she laughs again kissing him  
"told you i wanted a big family" he tells her rolling over pulling her on top of him.


	9. Family Time

"okay, so what's really going on?" Henry ask putting his pizza back down on his plate  
"what? Nothing." Emma tells him then quickly taking a drink of her water  
"really? First a trip to the zoo, then a picnic of icecream in Central Park, new video games and now dinner at my favorite pizza place."  
"we may have some news to tell you." Killian tells him glancing at Emma  
"you guys aren't breaking up are you?" Henry ask voice breaking sadly  
"what?! No! far from it actually" Emma tells him  
"you're getting married!?!" Henry ask jumping around in his seat a little bit  
"no, um were not uh not now... That's not the news" Killian tells him nervously scratching behind his ear  
"oh, what is then?"  
"I'M pregnant" Emma tells him glancing at Killian nervously. He gives her a reassuring smile back  
"Really!! That's awesome!" Henry yells jumping up in the booth seat  
"yea, I'm glad you're happy about it it" Emma tells him putting her hand on his arm " but settle down were in public" she laughs  
\---------------------------------------  
several weeks later

"so love what is this open house thing again?" Killian asks Emma from the bed he's sitting on. Emma turns to him from the dresser she was leaning on putting on her boots  
"its a thing schools do so parents can come to the school to meet their kids teachers and learn about what all the students will be covering this year."  
"ah"  
"what?"  
"nothing just maybe I shouldn't go, you said its fro parents. As much as I love the lad as my own I'm not his father."   
"Killian.." Emma says walking towards him putting her hand on his face pulling it up to look in her eyes. " you may not be his father by blood but you are in every other way that counts." she tells him leaning down and placing a a kiss to his lips and he wraps his arms around her waist deepening the kiss and pulling her in to his lap.  
"alright alright that's enough we really need to get going." she says pulling away and standing up. "come on" grabbing his hand and pulling him with her  
"are you ready lad>"Killian as as they walk out into the living room  
"yea" Henry says pocketing his phone and heading down the hallway "just let me get my shoes"  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"so how are you liking your classes so far this year?" Emma asks Henry as the walk down the hallway his homeroom  
"great. I have a creative writing class that's going to be so much fun ad a science class that has lot of experiments and projects to do and build." henrys tells them excitedly walking backwards down the hall.  
"good. You and Killian had a lot of fun with the projects last year."  
"oh there's Avery. Can I go on with him?" Henry asks already heading in hid direction.  
"yea that's fine we will be along in a min" Emma tells him stopping in front of Avery's parents  
"Emma! Hey how are you" Janet asks  
"good, Killian these are Avery's parents Janet and Sam, and this is my well um Killian." Emma says  
"pleasure" Killian says with a smile shaking Sam's hand  
"its so good to finally put a face to the name, Henry talks about you all the time." Janet tells them "oh and I heard congratulations are in order>"  
"yea thanks. We are very excited" Emma say leaning into Killian's side  
"you are lucky Henry seems to be as well, Avery was not excited at all when little Emily came along." Sam tells them when Avery comes out the door asking to go to the next class.   
"I;ll talk to you later Emma,and it was nice meeting you Killian." Janet tells them following her son and husband down the hall.

"Henry I, glad you made it. Did you bring your parents with you I've been looking forward to meeting them" they hear Henrys teacher ask from inside the classroom  
"yea they are out in the hallway,my mom was just introducing my dad to Avery's parents they should be in in a moment."  
"did he just..?" Killian asks with awed expression on his face  
"I think he did" Emma tells him with slight tears in her eyes  
"love you're crying" Killian says reaching up to wipe a under her eyes  
"hormones" she laughs " see I told you you were his father where it counts"  
"this makes me very happy, I truly do love the lad as if he were my own. And you and this little one very much" he tells her putting his hand on her slightly rounded belly.


End file.
